


Deux

by Freakinme



Series: Shall We Dance? [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: I love ballet!AU too much, M/M, ballet!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakinme/pseuds/Freakinme
Summary: Junhong loves his dance routine after his class. He loves dancing with Yongguk.





	Deux

**Author's Note:**

> I love drawing ballet!AU banglo and I can't hold myself to not write something about them

_Whirls._

_Pauses._

_Runs._

_Falls into the arms of Yongguk._

_Being lifts into the air, feels the heat._

Junhong loves his dance routine after his class.

He loves dancing with Yongguk, letting the older man leads him, catches him, lifts himㅡdifferent from his usual routine.

He loves the energy and the synergyㅡat some point he wonders if sex feels like this (he never had sex with anyone before, so he’s wondering) _ㅡ **passionate**_ , ** _intoxicating_ ** and _ **sweet**_.

Yongguk’s hand lingers on Junhong’s neck at the end of the dance, strong but also gentle, it sends shiver down Junhong’s spine. Both of them breathe heavily, bathes in sweats, the room feels so hot.  

“You should stop competing and be my coach instead” Junhong whispers, smiling cheekily as he lands on the wooden floor.  

“Sounds interesting. I’d think about that but won’t you miss me on the stage once I step off of my throne?” Junhong chuckles, stretching his body like a cat before standing on his toes.“I think I will but life goes on. Shall we have another dance?”


End file.
